Let's All Meet Up in The Year 2000
by ZeromusTrueSelf
Summary: Side-story to my fic "The Abandon, The Reunion, The Family", Osugi's is in the Hospital as Saki is giving birth to Akira's child, painfully reminding him of his unrequited love for her. Song fic set to "Disco 2000" by Pulp, One-sided OsugixSaki


_**LET'S ALL MEET UP IN THE YEAR 2000**_

_**One-shot side-story to my other EOTE fic "The Abandon, The Reunion, The Family", Osugi's is in the Hospital as Saki is giving birth to Akira's child, painfully reminding him of his unrequited love for her…**_

_**If you haven't read Abandon, Reunion, Family yet, read that one first **_

_**Song fic set to "Disco 2000" by Pulp**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh we were born within an hour of each other<strong>_

_**Our mothers said we could be sister and brother**_

_I remember when we first met_

_It seemed like so long ago_

_Well…it was…anyway_

_Our Parents were friends…that's how we met…at one of your parent's last dinner parties before their untimely deaths_

_**Your name is Deborah, Deborah**_

_**It never suited ya **_

_**And they said that when we grew up**_

_**We'd get married and never split up**_

_When I heard your name for the first time, I immediately thought of that drink my dad would guzzle down after he got back from a long day of work _

_When our parents saw us playing together, they commented how cute it was, and they practically squealed as you kissed my cheek as payment for showing how to make a sand castle_

_And I heard them say "Those two are gonna get married someday"._

_And that's when I decided I wanted to date you..._

_**Oh we never did it **_

_**Although I often thought of it**_

_But I was oblivious…all through our school years_

_I came to your small house/bakery a few times, not as your boyfriend, just as a friend_

_And when I called you, It never escalated past "Friend Talk"_

_Looking back…I was a fool…_

_**Oh Deborah do you recall?**_

_**Your house was very small**_

_**With wood chip on the wall**_

_**When I came around to call**_

_**You didn't notice me at all**_

_I just wanted to grow up_

_All I wanted to do was grow up so we could date and escalate our relationship to the next level_

_**And I said**_

_**let's all meet up in the year 2000**_

_**Won't it be strange when we're all fully grown?**_

_**Be there at 2 o'clock by the fountain down the road**_

_But unbeknownst to me _

_You were waiting for your prince_

_Something I would find out when you met a certain man in front of the white house_

_**I never knew that you'd get married**_

_**And I would be living down here on my own**_

_**On that damp and lonely Thursday years ago**_

_Oh, but I wasn't the only one you ignored because you were waiting for your prince_

_All though College, you got asked out constantly_

_They'd talk about you in the locker rooms, how curvy your were_

_I just wanted to punch them and say "She's my girl!"_

_**You were the first girl at school to get breasts**_

_**And Martyn said that you were the best**_

_**All the boys all loved you but I was a mess**_

_**I had to watch 'em try and get you undressed**_

_Except…you weren't, were you?_

_I tried to best them by walking you home every day…but you brushed it off as another act of friendship _

_**We were friends, that was as far as it went**_

_**I used to walk you home sometimes but it meant...**_

_**Oh it meant nothing to you**_

_**'cos you were so popular**_

_**Deborah do you recall?**_

_**Your house was very small**_

_**With woodchip on the wall**_

_**When I came around to call**_

_**You didn't notice me at all**_

_And College finished and we grew up_

_And you were still single, not so much as a kiss on the lips were shared between you or anyone_

_We were 21 and then came my chance_

_And we went to New York with the rest of Eden…_

_And then you left to go to DC…_

_And you met Akira Takizawa_

_**And I said**_

_**let's all meet up in the year 2000**_

_**Won't it be strange when we're all fully grown?**_

_**Be there at 2 o'clock by the fountain down the road**_

_About week after you returned from DC, I finally got it_

_A date with you…_

_We were on the train, heading for our respective job interviews_

_And I asked, "Hey, after this is done, you wanna get some dinner? Seeing as we're already dressed up and all."_

_You thought about it and then you nodded _

_It took look of my willpower to not start dancing_

_**I never knew that you'd get married**_

_**I would be living down here on my own**_

_**On that damp and lonely Thursday years ago**_

_I finished my interview…I ran, I ran so far just to get to you_

_Just to see you ride off with him_

_**Do it**_

_I came to a conclusion_

_A conclusion that completely crushed my heart_

_I had booked a reservation in a expensive restaurant and everything and you just rode off with some guy I'd never seen before_

_They were non-refundable too so I ended taking __**Kasuga **__of all people._

_Where I ended up getting Piss drunk and vomiting up a 80,000 yen meal_

_**Oh yeah **_

_We all know what happened next, the conspiracies, the missiles, finding Takizawa or Iinuma or whatever he was called at this point_

_You travelled half the world just to find the guy…but you never said you loved him aloud._

_It was still obvious though…So why did I think I still had a chance?_

_**Oh yeah**_

_Well…after I saw you two kiss before he took off with Mr. Outside_

_I knew my dream was dead_

_**Deborah do you recall?**_

_**Oh your house was very small**_

_**Oh with wood chip on the wall**_

_**And when I came around to call**_

_**You didn't notice me at all**_

_Nothing but heartache…for you that is_

_He left…but I didn't dare try anything, Sis and Micchon would have my head if I did_

_But deep down, I still wanted you…just like I'd wanted you for all these years_

_Just one date, that's all…but that never happened_

_**And I said**_

_**Let's all meet up in the year 2000**_

_**Won't it be strange when we're all fully grown?**_

_**Be there at 2 o'clock by the fountain down the road**_

_One night he came back, out of the blue _

_Before I knew it_

_You two were married _

_Oh god it hurt so much when you told me…_

_Only one thought lingered after you announced it_

_"My heart hurts"_

_**I never knew that you'd get married**_

_**I would be living down here on my own**_

_**On that damp and lonely Thursday years ago**_

_One year on and here I am_

_Sitting in a hospital, alongside our friends and family_

_Waiting for you to give birth to his baby_

_It's only now I realise…_

_I lost_

_**Oh what are you doing Sunday baby?**_

_**Would you like to come and meet me maybe?**_

_**You can even bring your baby**_

_You had a girl…named Meihime_

_Destiny Girl…suppose that's a fitting name_

_Suppose Destiny is what brought you two together. _

_**What are you doing Sunday baby?**_

_My dad comforted me, saying that plenty of people have "the one that got away" _

_No…she was never mine to lose_

_**Would you like to come and meet me maybe?**_

_My mom said that their was "more fish in the sea"_

_Suppose that's my only option now_

_I'm just your friend_

_That's all I'll ever be to you_

_But if that's all I am..._

_Then that's enough_

_**You can even bring your baby**_

* * *

><p>Yeah, If it seems a bit crap, that's cause I wrote it at 5 in the frickin' morning to counteract my boredom.<p>

The one downside of sleeping in 'till 6pm is that you won't get some sleep until the **next frickin' day**

I considered swapping out the lyric "Deborah" with "Saki" but decided to leave it untouched.

Anyway, incase you didn't read the opening disclaimed, the song is Disco 2000 by Pulp, It's a song about a real-life unrequited childhood love that the lead singer (Jarvis Cocker) went through. I figured it fit, I really love this song along with their other song "Common People". so I may do a song fic with that one too.

I decided to name it "Let's all meet up in year 2000" as apposed to "Disco 2000" due to the song having **nothing **to do with disco, aside from the music video which takes place in, yup you guessed it, a disco hall

So will I continue expanding upon my Eden of the East fic?

Perhaps

Perhaps not

Who knows?

…

Me…I Know

And the answer is

Maybe

:D


End file.
